1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration preventing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vibration preventing device for apparatuses such as a compact disc (CD) and a digital versatile disc (DVD) and an optical disc drive having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
General optical disc drives record and reproduce information with respect to an optical recording medium, such as a compact disc (CD) and a digital versatile disc (DVD), using a non-contact type pickup unit. Therefore, the optical disc drives are excellent in repetitive data reproducing, however, their performances are subject to vibration.
In addition, as the speeds of the optical disc drives are getting faster, prevention and restraint of vibration has become an increasingly important matter.
FIG. 1 illustrates an optical disc drive applying a general vibration preventing device.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general optical disc drive includes a main chassis 10 and a pickup deck 20 mounted to the main chassis 10, which is adapted to move vertically. The pickup deck 20 also has a turn table 21 to receive a disc and a pickup 22 that moves near to and away from the disc received in the turn table 20 in a radial motion to record and reproduce information. A disc tray 30 mounted to the main chassis 10 moves in and out with respect to the main chassis 10. A vibration preventing device 40 is disposed between the pickup deck 20 and the main chassis 10 to prevent vibrations from external agitation and noise from inner vibration while an eccentric disc is driven.
The vibration preventing device 40 includes three vibration preventing members 41, 42 and 43 respectively disposed on opposite sides of a front portion and on a rear portion of the pickup deck 20. Typically, the vibration preventing members 41, 42 and 43 are made of rubber.
The vibration preventing members 41, 42 and 43 absorb shock between the pickup deck 20 and the main chassis 10. Although a user hits the set or puts a remote controller on the set, for example, vibration generated by such external agitation or an impact is not transmitted to the pickup deck 20. Also, the inner vibration generated when an eccentric disc is driven is not transmitted to the surroundings, and accordingly, errors can be prevented from occurring when the optical disc drive records or reproduces information.
However, the three vibration preventing members 41, 42 and 43 increases the manufacturing costs. Further, impurities, such as sulfur, are generated in the members 41, 42 and 43. These impurities may contaminate adjacent parts, such as a direct current (DC) motor 23 for driving the pickup 22, thereby causing breakdown of the parts.